That's The Beat Of A Heart
by Cameron Girl
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Hoshi/Reed story. I have a whole story planned out so if it's well received, then I will continue to write more.


Okay so I have this huge obsession for romance stories. I only write them for people who I feel are just so extremely cute together. And after watching Silent Enemy, I fell in love with the Hoshi/Reed possibilities. They would just be too too cute. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing them together. So here is my first attempted at an Enterprise story, please read and review.   
  
Hey by the way all these characters don't be long to me. I only get credit for the story.  
  
  
That's The Beat of A Heart  
  
So listen with all your heart  
Hold it inside forever  
You may find all your dreams have already come true  
Look inside and find the part that's leadin' you  
('Cause) that's the beat of (a heart)  
-That's The Beat of A Heart By the Warren Brothers   
  
  
  
"Ensign," Said Captain Jonathan Archer as he was coming out of his ready room. "Would you mind sending this 'letter' out to one Mister Andrew Collens?"  
  
Ensign Hoshi Sato looked up from the work she was doing, and looked at the Captain. "No sir, I can do it right now if you'd like. I was just about to send some of the others out right now."  
  
"Thank you." He said handing Hoshi the small card. As she reached for it she couldn't help but steal a glance across the bridge at the man who had become somewhat of a mystery to her. She had never really realized that he was so... what's the word she was looking for, so... elusive. That was, not until the Captain ordered her to find out what his favorite food was. It appeared he was even a mystery even to his own family.  
  
"Hoshi," the captain said trying to get her attention. "Are you alright?" Jon followed the gaze of his communications officer, and then brought his attention back to the young woman in front of him. "Hoshi?"  
With the second calling of her name she looked up at the captain with a questioning look. A small smirk was on his face. "I just wanted to know what had gotten your attention?"  
  
"Oh, sorry sir," Hoshi seemed to be a bit flustered. "I... my mind was just wandering sir. I'll get back to work now."  
  
"Ensign, one more thing," Archer leaned down close so she could hear a whisper. "How DID you find out pineapples were Lt. Reed's favorite food?"  
  
Hoshi smiled and whispered back to him, "Like I said before sir, I have my sources."  
  
"Very well, keep your secrets. I guess every crew member," And then he looked over his shoulder to Reed, "has a right to keep some secrets, no matter what they might be. Anyway, I'm sure Lt Reed was very pleased that someONE went to all the trouble to find out what he does and doesn't like."  
  
Hoshi looked somewhat confused, she didn't understand why the captain had even brought up Reed. "Um, yes sir, I'm sure he did." Archer just smiled and went over to the captains chair. He sat down and looked at some reports a crewman had given him. He knew that eventually this might start happening. Space travel could be lonely, how could he expect his crew not to start pairing off. He didn't mind as long as it didn't interfere with the efficiency of their work.  
  
* * *  
  
Lt. Malcom Reed, looked up and saw Captain Archer talking with Ensign Sato. He quickly looked down when he realized the conversation didn't seem to be of any importance. For some odd reason he had found himself in the last few days concerned with things that had to do with Ensign Sato. He managed to make up some letters for his best friend and even his sister, just to have an excuse to talk to her. It seemed that she was genuinely a nice person, and she had made an attempt to get to know him better, something that he was not used to. He couldn't help take one more casual look over at Sato and Archer. He seemed a bit puzzled when he saw the captain leaning down to whisper to her.   
  
'What could that possibly be about?' He thought to himself. For some reason his heart learched. He didn't quite understand it but having Sato and his captain whispering to each other made him a little uneasy. He saw Sato smile at the captain and his heart learched yet again. 'Damn, cooks sorry excuse for mexican food. Looks like it's given me a case of heartburn.' Reed, cursed in his head.  
  
He didn't realize his eyes were still on Sato, and she looked up at him. Their gaze held each others for a small second and then she quickly turned away, going back to her work. It had pretty much been that way since the night she had sat down to dinner with him, and he had completely misinterpreted her intentions. Despite him having letters he wanted sent out, she had been rather distant with him. He supposed that that was fair enough, he had made their situation rather uncomfortable. But he couldn't help wishing that he could take it all back. He could use some more friends, Mayweather had been the only other person on board who he had opened up even a little to. Sato seemed like she would be a good friend. Perhaps, he should at least try again with her.  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
Okay, so this might suck, so be nice with the reveiws... I wrote this at two in the morning. I promise it will get better. I promise promise promise.  
  
  
Anyways tell me what you guys think, or even if I should continue writign this 


End file.
